


The Turn of a Friendly Card.

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Day Six Magic July 10th, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Loki and the Grandmaster play games.





	The Turn of a Friendly Card.

The Turn of a Friendly Card.

It started with riddles, which Loki was very good at, no surprise there, god of stories and bullshit, he was winning handily. The Grandmaster knew more riddles but the first rule was that they had to keep them within mutual cultural context which limited his options. Loki’s ability to make them up as he went was giving him the edge.

Strategy games were next, variations on go and chess and mancala, many of which he had to learn on the fly. He was still able to keep up. Loki liked puzzles, liked strategy and thinking his way out of problems. The limited rules of the games gave a fascinating number of possibilities without the element of chance. It became pure mathematics and reasoning and his mind was afire as they played.

He was truly enjoying himself for once, No one here cared who he had been or what he had done. The Grandmaster was enraptured by his skill at games and puzzles and sought out his company readily. Loki played down the Grandmaster’s flirting, he wasn’t all that ready to get in any deeper. A friendship rather then a romance seemed the safer choice.

The problem was when they switched to cards. This introduced the element of chance. Not that Loki didn’t like chance, but he liked winning more. The temptation to nudge things in his favor was growing, especially as the stakes became higher. This evening they were playing a simple point accruing game with a variation that prevented him counting the cards. The Grandmaster was on a winning streak and Loki was rapidly running out of the credits he’d earned over the past few days. He was sure the Elder wasn’t cheating, such a thing would spoil the game for him. Moreover Loki would know if magic or marking were being used, he’d done enough cheating in his day to spot it. No, it was simple bad luck and Loki losing his edge as he lost another hand. His pile of credits was pitifully low.

The Grandmaster slide a hand over his knee and squeezed. “Hey… want to up the game, Beautiful?”

Loki leaned back and picked up his drink, ignoring the hand, warm and strong on his knee, sending messages he didn’t want to think about at the moment. It had been a long time. Playing at Odin had given him power, but it also constrained his movements. It wasn’t like he could take a lover and hold the illusion at the same time. In addition the idea of someone calling his father’s name at critical juncture, well, that doused any thought of bed sports as effectively as a bucket of ice water.

He took a sip of his cocktail. It was good. His third? Fourth? He felt a pleasant buzz, nothing too strong. They’d been working their way through the carafe. He was relaxed and fairly happy despite his losses.

“What did you have in mind?”

“We play for favors.” Seeing the guarded look in Loki’s face. “Hey no hurry, little things… Hmm?...I win the next hand and you let me kiss that sweet mouth of yours...OK?… you get a hundred credits to play with. You win, you keep them.

The sultry tone of voice sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. He shrugged and nodded as if it meant nothing. He didn’t have enough credits to get him through another hand. Chancing a kiss would be worth it if it meant he was back in the game. 

“I suppose I don’t have a choice.”

That earned him a sharp look. “Not if you want to keep playing.” His thigh was patted and the hand removed, leaving a cold spot where it had been. The Grandmaster slid a hundred credits across the board. He shuffled the cards and dealt out their hands. Loki checked his cards, a decent hand, things were looking up. They played and for once luck was in his favor. He ended the hand and collected his credits.

The Grandmaster smiled. “Same stakes? One kiss for a hundred credits. Or you could use your money instead. Loki nodded. “If you like.” It wouldn’t hurt to build back his finances. His turn to shuffle and the Grandmaster was turned away filling his drink from the carafe.

Temptation called, no seidr of course he wasn’t a total fool, but a little slight of hand. Just practice, not really cheating if he didn’t change the cards. His fingers were deft and he stacked and unstacked the deck as he shuffled leaving it as random as it was before. He dealt out the cards. Not too bad. The hand played out. The Grandmaster won.

Loki tried to be nonchalant as the older man pulled him in for the kiss, but his heart was beating rapidly. The Grandmaster’s mouth was hot and firm, demanding rather than asking. Loki opened his lips under the pressure and a hot tongue licked into his mouth. He gasped into the heat that seemed to pour down his throat, straight to his groin. His hands came up and his fingers tangled in the thick silver hair. The Grandmaster abruptly broke off and sat back picking up the cards and shuffling them.

“That was nice.” He said, his eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face. He dealt another hand.

Loki quickly arranged his features trying to ignore the tight heat where his cock was uncomfortably trapped in his leathers. He was furious that the other man looked so composed and quiet. He picked up his cards. A very nice hand indeed. 

“Same stakes?” Loki inquired.

“No. I get to fondle that erection you’re trying to hide if I win this hand.” The Grandmaster hadn’t even picked up his cards.

Loki felt his face heat, and the pulse at his groin increased. “Fine.” He snapped, he lay down the cards and adjusted himself. If the bastard was going to be that way, he at least, would be comfortable. The Grandmaster smirked and they played. Loki concentrated on the game and his cock flagged, he racked up point after point, the Grandmaster played with an idleness that infuriated Loki. But at the end of the round, Loki was the winner. He sighed in relief.

A couple of hundred credits would hold him over for a few days. He put the cards down and finished his drink.

“Thank you so much for the game. As always Grandmaster, it’s been a pleasure.”

The hand that fell on his shoulder as he started to rise was slender. It shouldn’t have been that heavy. Not able to hold him in his seat.

“It’s still early, we have time for one last hand… what’s your hurry?” The voice was velvet but Loki could feel the power behind it. “We have enough for a final drink.” The Grandmaster shook the carafe. “What do you say?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s no imposition. Your deal. Same stakes.”

Loki took the cards, shuffled, as the Grandmaster filled the glasses. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose. Turned his back for the ice bucket. Loki rifled and stacked the deck, dealt the cards as the Grandmaster dropped cracked ice in both glasses. He took a second sip.

“Ah. That’s much better.” He smiled at Loki. “Nothing I hate as much as warm drink.” He picked up his hand spread the cards. “Unless it’s a cheat.”

Loki froze for a scant second his own cards halfway up. He turned them over and decide to bluff. Placing them in order. “Um hum?

The Grandmaster continued in a conversational tone. “It’s a hard rule here. No cheating. Now if caught someone cheating, well I’d just have to melt them. You know Loki? The respect thing. People need to know I mean business.”

Loki reached for a card from the deck he could feel his heart pounding. “I can see that, Grandmaster. You wouldn’t want anyone to think they could take advantage.” Damn his hand was shaking.

“Really? You really understand. I’m glad… Because you’re good, but you’re not that good.”

Loki meet his mild gaze. Terror was a hand of ice around his throat.

“We’ve had so much fun… I really hate that you… well don’t respect the most basic rule here.”

 

“I’m sorry Grandmaster, I wasn’t thinking clearly… I promise it will never happen again.” Loki licked his lips. 

“I should say not!” The Grandmaster reached over and took Loki’s cards from his trembling hands and replaced them in the deck. He shuffled. He spread the cards out on the table. 

“Pick one. High card wins.” The Elder’s look was impassive. 

“The stakes?” Loki asked in a whisper.

“The highest. Life or death. Choose.” There was nothing in the Grandmaster’s face that gave Loki the slightest clue.

He looked over the cards. He could feel sweat damp on his forehead. He coiled his seidr within like a snake ready to strike.

He pulled a card at random. Turned it over. A seven of swords stared up at him. The thief, he thought, how appropriate.

The Grandmaster smiled. “My turn.” He ran his finger over the backs of the cards watching Loki sitting so still, he hardly seem to be breathing. He stopped and pulled a card from the deck.

“You won’t stand a chance if you try to use your magic against me…” He glanced at his card and grinned. “My lucky day.”

Loki’s heart fell. He rose to his feet his power gathered in his hands. 

“Oh now… don’t you even want to see the card? You are just so rude…” The Elder turned it toward Loki. For a moment Loki stared. The card showed a hand grasping a stick, the ace of wands. He’d won. Loki’s knees buckled. The Grandmaster caught him and eased him down on the couch.

“Hey Sweetie, you didn’t think I wanted to melt you?.. But you know… I have to follow my own rules… so lucky you won huh? For both of us. But you know… you still have to punished... Let’s follow the cards hmmm? Cause you need a little inspiration… to make a new beginning?”

Loki nodded not trusting his voice, unsure what the Elder intended, but not wanting to raise his ire anymore.

The Grandmaster got up and went to the door, opened it and spoke to one of his guards who waited in the hall way. He turned his head.

“You should finish your drink, Lo kitty... You look like you need it.” Loki took the glass in both hands. Its contents slopped over the rim and much of it ended up soaking into his gauntlets before he got it to his mouth. He slugged down what was left. He heard the guard’s quick steps returning. The Grandmaster closed the door and came back into the room. He carried something in his hand. A thin flexible cane.

“Follow the cards.” he said and pulled Loki up on his knees, and leaned him over the back of the couch. “Gonna give you a little inspiration to do the right thing, Lolo… Don’t want you forget this incident.” He patted his rump. “While I like the leather look, Sweetie, it really defies the purpose of this… Off, off!” 

Loki undid the front of his pants scrunching them down around his thighs, but leaving his undershorts on. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the fear of death receded and a completely different feeling took its place. The Grandmaster’s hand was warm as it rubbed over his bottom, squeezing and cupping his cheeks.

“Oh this is very nice… anyone ever tell you your ass is just perfect, Lolo.” One hand rested on the small of his back and the other fondled his butt, stroking and patting then tucking the material of his shorts in between his buttocks pulling the cloth tight. “Hmm? I asked you a question, Kitten, I expect an answer.” The patting stopped. The Grandmaster leaned forward his chest pressed warm for a moment on Loki’s rump.

“No. Not exactly.” Loki answered his face hot, the blood rushing to his head as he hung over the couch. 

“No wonder you act so bad... You’ve been neglected... no one to teach you right from wrong..”

“That’s not..” 

Loki got no further as a punishing pain exploded across his ass.

“Gah!”

“Ah good… I got your attention now.” The Grandmaster chuckled. The cane struck Loki’s butt again and he yelped at the blow. The hand on his back pushed him down and the strikes came hard and fast. The thin cloth didn’t offer much protection and he clenched his hands and concentrated on muffling his yips. The Grandmaster paused after a few more swift swats. Loki’s bottom ached and pulsed with heat. The slender hand was back rubbing over the cloth, patting gently. Then he felt the waist band of his shorts pulled down baring his ass to the cool air.

“Now that looks very nice, you should see how nice this looks, Sweetie. Your bottom is so rosy and mmmm… warm.”

Loki felt his cock stirring at the Grandmaster’s words and he shivered in embarrassment. His tender ass was kneaded and stroked. 

“Oh I see you like this… Ah. You’re a wonder you are… Such a beautiful thing and so responsive... we are going to have a lot of fun together.” The Grandmaster shifted Loki up a bit. “Now, hands behind your head, lock your fingers together really tight. Don’t want to hurt those nice hands, so keep them out of the way... OK? This is going to hurt… quite a bit actually. I need you to remember it after all.”

Loki gasped at the first strike on his bare skin. The rattan flexed as it meet the curve of his ass welting his rump…The next blow was higher on skin untouched. He yipped, the Grandmaster was no longer holding back and each hit felt like a brand laid to his ass. The cane stroked lower hitting the tender skin where his legs met his ass cheeks then down farther marking the pale length of his upper thighs.

“Beautiful Lolo... You’re doing so good… take a little more for me…” 

He was panting in pain, yelping as the welts crisscrossed over his flesh. Hard blows on the underside that lifted his bare bottom. He was shaking, trying to hold position, trying take the punishing swats without squirming. Tears burned in his eyes, shame and hurt and dark pleasure as the Grandmaster praised him.

“Good boy... You are so perfect… A real treasure…”

The blows slowed… stopped. A hand touched gently, cool fingers stroking the layers of welts. The pain was intimate, and he whimpered.

Loki was hauled back over the couch to lay face down on the cushions. The Grandmaster sat with his hip tucked against Loki’s side. He brushed his disheveled hair off his face. Leaned forward and kissed his cheek, his tongue warm as his licked a traitor tear that trickled from his eyes. He breathed softly into his ear. 

“See Lolo. You’ll remember this now won’t you?” A cool hand rubbing his hot, tender, throbbing bottom. It stopped. Loki managed an answer.

“I’ll remember.”

“Good for a, a moment there I though you needed some more…You had to learn who is in charge here... I don’t, Ah… Don’t want you doing anything that will get you into real trouble… OK Lolo?… It was for your own good. Hmmm?” 

He waited pointedly.

Loki caught the hint. Swallowed his hurt, his pride. “Thank you Grandmaster.”

“There’s my good boy!” the Grandmaster said happily and gave Loki an open handed swat on his welted ass that made him jump and bite his lip. 

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.’” He rose to his feet and walked to the door.

“Maybe dice next time?… or poker?, Scrapper 142 plays a mean game of five card stud… You think about it Lolo.” He waltzed out and shut the door behind him.

Loki caught his breath, feeling empty and alone and relieved all at the same time. He gingerly pulled his shorts over his welted rump and slid his pants up, wincing as he closed the fly. His bottom felt like it had been burned. The cards lay spread out on the table. His and the Grandmaster’s face up. Loki idly flipped the rest over with a pass of his hand. 

Fifty ace of wands stared up at him. He cursed, then laughed till tears tracked down his face and his sides hurt.

****** 

Alan Parsons Project  
The Turn Of A Friendly Card  
(Part 1) 

There are unsmiling faces and bright plastic chains  
And a wheel in perpetual motion  
And they follow the races and pay out the gains  
With no show of an outward emotion

And they think it will make their lives easier  
For God knows up till now it's been hard  
But the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card  
No the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card

There's a sign in the desert that lies to the west  
Where you can't tell the night from the sunrise  
And not all the king's horses and all the king's men  
Have prevented the fall of the unwise

For they think it will make their lives easier  
And God knows up till now it's been hard  
But the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card  
No the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card

But a pilgrim must follow in search of a shrine  
As he enters inside the cathedral... 

(Part 2)

There are unsmiling faces in fetters and chains  
On a wheel in perpetual motion  
Who belong to all races and answer all names  
With no show of an outward emotion

And they think it will make their lives easier  
But the doorway before them is barred  
And the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card  
No the game never ends when your whole world depends  
On the turn of a friendly card

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating is wrong. But the Grandmaster gets to make the rules.


End file.
